


Ориентация — север

by Dekstroza, fandom AGARD 2020 (fandom_Omegaverse_2019)



Series: AGARD 2020 Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга [19]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Asexual Character, Asexual Tony Stark, Asexuality, Awkward Conversations, Conversations, Everyone Loves Tony Stark, F/M, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Polyamory, Relationship Discussions, Self-Doubt, Threesome - F/M/M, Tony Needs a Hug
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25201330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekstroza/pseuds/Dekstroza, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom%20AGARD%202020
Summary: Тони не хочет спать с Бейонсе. И с Джессикой Альба тоже не хочет...
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark, Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark
Series: AGARD 2020 Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805182
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Прочее





	Ориентация — север

— Я не хочу трахать Мадонну, — Тони угрюмо посмотрел в неизвестно когда опустевший стакан и отставил его в сторону бармена. 

Джек Хаммер по прозвищу Хорёк подвинул к себе стакан, не спеша наполнять его по новой. 

— Заставляют? — деловито поинтересовался он. 

— Нет. Просто не хочу. 

— Я тоже не хочу трахать Мадонну. 

— Бритни Спирс? — оживился Тони. 

Джека ощутимо передернуло. 

— Тебе нравится эта пигалица? — уставился он на Тони. 

— Да нет, не особо. А Анджелина, м? 

— Слишком тощая, на мой вкус. 

— Софи? 

— Я что, похож на геронтофила? 

— Ну, лет двадцать назад? 

— Лет двадцать назад я бы и тебе вдул, — как ни в чем не бывало заявил Джек и, ещё раз с сомнением посмотрев на Тони, все же плеснул виски на самое донышко. 

— А сейчас? 

— А сейчас ты встречаешься с Черной вдовой и Зимним солдатом. Я похож на идиота? 

Тони оглядел Джека так, словно видел впервые. 

— Нет, — абсолютно серьёзно ответил Тони. — Ты похож на очень умного человека. 

— От гения сочту за комплимент, — кивнул Джек и невозмутимо принялся надраивать очередной стакан. 

— А Наташу, Наташу хочешь? 

— Нужно быть импотентом, чтобы не хотеть мисс Рашман. Ты ее костюм видел? Черт, о чем я, ты её и без... Ну... — Джек огляделся вокруг, убедился, что Черная вдова не дышит ему в затылок, но продолжать все равно не стал. 

— Значит, я импотент... — едва слышно пробормотал Тони и уронил голову на стол. 

— Стой, я не понял. Как мы с Мадонны дошли до мисс Рашман?

— Я не хочу Мадонну! Я импотент.

— Да черт с ней. Хотя... Нет, на хрен. Тони, не спи, давай разберемся. Импотент — это когда не стоит. Так? У тебя не стоит на мисс Рашман? Или вообще не стоит? 

— Стоит... — Тони приподнял голову, — но! Повинуясь исключительно чувству долга. Мне бы, честно, хватило объятий. Ну, может, поцелуев. 

— Тебе? 

— Мне. 

— А как же вот это все? — Джек всем телом изобразил возвратно-поступательные движения. — Плейбой и так далее? 

— Плейбой! — пренебрежительно фыркнул Тони. — Знаешь, по молодости все делали, и выделяться еще и в этом как-то не особо хотелось. А потом тоже... Статус, такое дело... Все пытался понять, что в этом находят? 

— «В этом» — это в сексе? — на всякий случай уточнил немного обалдевший от таких откровений Джек, и Тони кивнул ему в ответ. Нет, все секреты клиентов были у Джека как за каменной стеной, но, яйца Дедпула, не каждый день узнаешь, что самый известный ебарь столетия — асексуал. Или как это правильно называется, когда можешь, но не хочешь? И вот еще... 

— А, кстати, Зимний... Его ты тоже не хочешь? 

— Нет. Хочу хотеть, но... 

— Мда-а... 

— Все плохо? — Тони, похоже, и так знал ответ, но алкоголь конкретно сдвинул его мозг в сторону нелепых, с его точки зрения, вопросов, и сдерживаться больше не было никаких сил. Да и стоило ли? Джек был не из тех, кто осуждает, а вот взгляд со стороны сейчас точно бы не помешал. 

— А ты как думаешь? — осторожно уточнил Джек. 

— Я думаю... Я все время думаю! Круглосуточно. Даже во сне... Вот что они во мне нашли? А? Ты знаешь? И я не знаю... Я себя постоянно виноватым чувствую, что не могу... Не могу, как все. Трахаться и получать удовольствие. А что, если они поймут? Что мне не нравится? Вернее, не хочется? Ну, то есть не надо? 

— Но ты их любишь? 

— Как костюм, мастерскую и ботов вместе взятых. 

— Так какие проблемы? 

— В смысле? 

— Ну ты их любишь, они тебя, судя по зверским лицам, тоже. Так и любите друг друга. Платонически. 

— Но им нужен секс... И когда это ты видел, чтобы у них были зверские лица? У них самые лучшие, самые замечательные лица... — Тони мечтательно улыбнулся и тут же подпрыгнул на месте, почти активировав перчатку, когда его неожиданно обняли одновременно с двух сторон. 

— У нас есть секс. Много секса друг с другом, — Наташа поцеловала Тони в щеку, копируя движения Баки, — и мы вполне можем обойтись без секса с тобой. 

— Водки? — Джек, дождавшись кивка от Зимнего и отказа от Вдовы, дипломатично ретировался на другой конец стойки, якобы за вожделенной бутылкой. 

— Котик, почему ты не сказал? — перешла на русский Наташа. — Я думала, ты просто не хочешь торопиться... 

— Предупреждая возможные вопросы, — вклинился Баки, — мы не будем любить тебя меньше, если ты не станешь трахаться с нами, и не собираемся тебя бросать. Если ты, конечно, сам этого не хочешь. Но ты ведь не хочешь? 

Баки умоляюще посмотрел на него, и, черт, у Тони всегда была слабость к сероглазым брюнетам. Он отрицательно мотнул головой, и, кажется, и Баки, и Наташа едва заметно выдохнули. Хотя наверняка показалось. 

— Значит, асексуал? — Баки обнял Тони, притягивая к себе и не обращая внимания на убийственный взгляд Наташи, которая не успела сделать это первой. 

Тони кивнул. 

— Круто! — Баки улыбнулся во весь рот, а Наташа подняла вверх большие пальцы, демонстрируя полную солидарность с партнёром. 

— Вы точно в порядке? Я могу... 

— Шшш... — Наташа приложила палец к губам Тони, — не надо. 

— Но... 

— Как насчет того, чтобы пойти домой и немножко пообниматься на диване? Чур, ты посередине, идет? — Баки решительно потянул Тони с высокого стула, они с Наташей обхватили его за талию, и все трое удивительно слаженно, словно всю жизнь ходили только таким образом, а не попробовали впервые в жизни, покинули бар. 

Джек несколько минут смотрел им вслед, потом хмыкнул и занялся посудой. Асексуал. Подумаешь! У Дедпула вон голова может заново отрасти — вот где чудеса, так чудеса. Но все же интересно, как оно там, под костюмом у Вдовы, а?


End file.
